The invention of this application relates to hydraulic mechanisms for actuating the assemblies of which they are components. More specifically, it relates to hydraulic actuators which can be used in food processing machinery or bulk material dispensers.
Hydraulic actuators are basic components in many machines. This is true regardless of the industry.
Because of the nature of certain industries, it is necessary to use hydraulic fluids which are non-polluting. The most common of these non-polluting hydraulic fluids is, of course, tap water. Even tap water, however, contains minerals which may bond to the surface of the components of the actuator and thereby create an unsanitary condition.
Significant sums of money have been invested to develop materials which can be used in the manufacture of hydraulic components compatible with tap water. A number of metallic alloys have been developed which resist corrosion and withstand elevated water pressures. They do not, however, always preclude bonding of minerals within the water to the surfaces of the components.
More importantly though, components made of these materials are inevitably expensive. Frequently, also, they become in short supply with distributors and difficult to obtain.
Additionally, such components frequently comprise an integral assembly, and, therefore, if only a portion of that assembly becomes damaged, the whole assembly must be replaced.
The invention of the present application offers solutions to cure these deficiencies.